


Two of a Kind (Part Two)

by endemictoearth



Series: Two of a Kind [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, smut with substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another dinner with Finn's parents', Rae and Finn get the house to themselves for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on Tumblr that seemed like a way to follow on from the first part of this fic.

After Rae’s first, nearly disastrous, dinner with Finn’s parents, Finn’s mum was eager to make it up to her. It took a little convincing, but they ended up having a standing meal every Friday night at the Nelson household.

A couple of months into the arrangement, Finn’s mum got a call from a friend of hers who was going to be in town with her husband, visiting family. They arranged to meet at the pub for drinks, and it wasn’t until she’d hung up the phone that she remembered their Friday dinners. They were a new tradition, but Phyllis really had become fond of the girl who had captured her son’s heart. She had to admit she’d been worried at first that Rae’s issues would be too much for Finn to handle, but the more she got to know Rae, she saw how Rae helped Finn as much as he supported her. She observed fondly that her son had become more mature and thoughtful because of his relationship with Rae.

She felt that Finn’s time living at home was growing short. He was halfway through his last year at school, and she could see how impatient he was to strike out. If it wasn’t university, he’d find another way to get out into the world. It was hard not to take it personally, but deep down she knew it wasn’t really about her and John. Still, it made these dinners more important, and she didn’t want to miss one if she could help it.

“John?” Phyllis called into the den.

“Yeah, love? What’s up?” John yelled back.

“Can you cook Friday night? And make it a little earlier than usual?”

John came out to investigate. “Sure thing. Any reason?”

“Patsy’s in town with Mark, and I said we’d meet them at the pub Friday evening. I just forgot.”

“I’m sure the kids would be more than fine if we canceled, Phyl,” John said.

“But we don’t have to, if we make it early,” she reasoned, and the tone in her voice signaled  _End of_.

* * *

Tuesday evening at the pub, Finn placed a freshly rolled cigarette to his lips, lit it, and inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs. After he exhaled, he turned to Rae and said, “Forgot to say, dinner will be a little early on Friday.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rae’s nerves were always ready to jump, and the hairs on the back of her neck raised slightly in apprehension.

“Yeah, Mum and Dad are meetin’ some old pals here after, so …” he trailed off.

“So …” Rae echoed. “Oh!” she said, getting his drift. Her nerves stood down; this wasn’t a bad situation, after all. A sly smile crept on to Finn’s face as he took another drag.

* * *

Rae was late on Friday, which wasn’t like her. And she was unusually quiet for most of the meal. Finn tried to catch her eye to give her an inquisitive look, but she shook her head and avoided his gaze. However, Finn’s dad’s constant flow of conversation eventually loosened her tongue and she found herself telling the story of how earlier that day she’d spilled half a bottle of soda down her front and then burped the high note on “And the Glory of the Lord.”

“ … and that’s why I’ll NEVER drink Tizer before choir practice again!” Rae shook her head as Finn and his parents laughed helplessly.

When they recovered, Phyllis looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows to her husband, indicating it was time they got a move on. John started to pick up his plate and reached over to get Rae’s, when Finn said, “We can clear up, if you two need to push off.” His parents both stared at him, each privately wondering when their surly son had been replaced with this more considerate model.

“That would be great, son,” his dad said. “Shall we, Phyl?”

Phyllis nodded, stopping to squeeze Rae’s shoulder and ruffle Finn’s hair as she made her way to the hall. “You two lovebirds behave, ya hear me?” she said with a mixture of affection and reprimand. Finn rolled his eyes and muttered, “Yeah, yeah, Mum.” Rae flushed and looked down at the napkin on her lap.

John shouted Phyllis’ name from the hall. “We told them we’d meet them at half-seven!”

“Coming!”

As the door shut behind them, an expectant silence fell over the room.  Suddenly, they could hear the grandfather clock in the entryway ticking. Rae cleared her throat.

Finn stood up and grabbed some plates before heading into the kitchen, with Rae following suit. After all the dishes were in the sink, Rae picked up the bottle of fairy liquid. She said, “I’ll wash, you dry?” and as she turned to hand Finn the tea towel, he pounced on her from behind, lifting her hair to kiss her neck.

“Finn, we should finish clearing up first, don’t you think?” Rae suggested with almost no conviction.

“No. No, I don’t think so,” Finn responded between kisses. “I think it can definitely wait.”

Rae groaned in mock-annoyance as she turned around, a small smile on her face. “You’re terrible,” she said.

His own face wore a rakish grin. “I know,” he whispered. “What WILL you do wi’ me?”

Rae laughed, but Finn could hear a skitter of nervousness at the back of it. “Are you sure your parents won’t barge back in on us?” she asked, breathlessly.

Finn leaned in to kiss her on the lips, pausing for a moment while their breath intermingled. “As sure as I can be,” he exhaled. “I heard my mum on the phone makin’ the plans.” And knowing his dad, they’d be there till closing, and probably keep chatting for another hour in the car park. John Nelson could win a gold medal for marathon talking.

Finn felt it was a little strange to be doing this without worrying about his parents overhearing or coming in to see if they wanted a cup of tea. They weren’t used to operating out of stealth mode, and it took them a few moments to hit their stride.

When Rae started to kiss her way down his chest, Finn was caught on the horns of a dilemma. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy of what Rae had once referred to as “mouth-to-south resuscitation.” Because he most definitely did. It just seemed like something you did when you didn’t have time or space for the proper thing. Finn liked to look into Rae’s eyes when he came, not at the top of her head. But he certainly didn’t want to make her feel bad about her impulse.

In a cautious tone he whispered, “Rae?”

She looked up at him and replied, a little warily, “Yeah?”

“Do ya wanna … take this upstairs?”

She smiled at him. “Not your number one fantasy, then?”

“What d’ya mean?”

“Gettin’ a blowjob next to a stack of dirty dishes?” She stood up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Finn laughed. “No, not really.” He held out his hand and they made their way upstairs to his room. Rae started to shut the door behind them, but Finn said, “No need, remember?”

She smiled and nodded, and opened the door wider. When she joined him on the bed, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply, his hand sliding under her shirt. She squirmed slightly, but had trained herself over the past few months to allow the possibility that he might not mind touching her. She now knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t  _that_  good an actor. She finally figured, why would he pretend with her when he could pull dozens of other, fitter girls, if that’s what he wanted?

However, when Finn started to unbutton her jeans, she put her hand on his to stop him. He pulled his head back to look at her questioningly.

“Lemme just do something for you tonight, okay?” she said quietly.

“What’s up?” Finn sat back and waited for her to explain, worried something was wrong.

_God, this is so embarrassing_ , Rae thought. She rolled her eyes in irritation. “I–I … started today. So, we can’t … y’know.”

It took a few seconds for Finn’s brain to put the pieces together. He’d never been with a girl long enough to have to learn her, he didn’t even know the right word for it. Schedule? He spent another second trying to see if he could remember when the last one was, if she’d even told him. “Serious?” he asked, unable to hide his frustration and disbelief.

Seeing him doing mental math, Rae said, “Yeah, sorry, they’re kind of all over the shop. Which is why I didn’t know–don’t always know–when …” She trailed off lamely, half-expecting him to ask angrily her why she wasn’t on the pill to regulate all that.

But he didn’t. He just slumped his shoulders and sighed, putting his hand gently on hers. “That’s alrigh’, Rae. We don’t hafta do anythin’.”

“But I  _wanna_  do somethin’ for you!” Rae exclaimed at his resignation, remembering all the times at the start of their relationship, when she wasn’t ready to go all the way but Finn made sure she was taken care of. Really, he deserved a fucking medal. Maybe nomination for sainthood, and then he could be the patron saint of sexiness. “Fuckin’ hell, when I think of the times you–”

Finn cut her off. “It’s not a bloody contest, Rae. I’m not keepin’ score.”

She looked down. “I know! And that what makes you so …”

Finn smiled, expecting her to say great or wonderful, but instead she came out with “… infuriatin’!”

Finn was gobsmacked. Here he was, trying to be the sensitive, caring boyfriend he knew Rae needed, and deserved, and she was MAD at him for it?

“You what?” Finn sat back further.

“It’s like ya don’t expect anythin’ of me! Like, you do all the work, an’ all I’m supposed to do is maintain my sanity!” Rae shouted. “That’s not right, either!” Her eyes flashed at him, angry tears threatening to fall.

Finn didn’t know whether to be hurt or angry himself. “What?!? Are ya …” he stopped himself, because he was about to say ‘crazy’ and that would open a whole other level to this argument.

“Am I what? Crazy? You should know the answer to that question, Finn!”

_Fuck_ , thought Finn. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. He leaned his back against his headboard and put his head in his hand, sighing. “Rae, I’m so–” he started to apologize, but instead felt Rae’s mouth crashing into his. When she let him up for air, he stuttered, “Wh-what–wh-why …?”

Rae had a determined look in her eye. “Just lie back and don’t do anythin’. I’m in charge, right?”

Finn felt a surge in his groin as she barked her orders. He started to speak, but Rae said, “No talkin’, either.” He cleared his throat, and fidgeted with a nervous horniness.

Rae roughly pushed Finn’s shirt up and over his head, flinging it over her shoulder, where it landed on his record player. She kissed him again, a little less roughly, and pinned his wrists on either side of his head. She kissed along his jaw, and then sucked at the intersection of his jaw and neck, just below his ear. “Fffu–” he started to swear, but she clamped her hand over his mouth as she kept working her way down his neck. He writhed in exquisite frustration.

She took her hand from his mouth to run both down the sides of his chest. She swung her left leg over to straddle his legs, staring into him with a fiery gaze. Apparently, she meant no talking for either of them. She began to kiss down the centerline of his chest, stopped halfway and then moved up and over to suck one of his nipples. He inhaled sharply and almost yelped, but then she gently bit at it and his brain couldn’t figure out how to form thoughts for a second. She attacked his other nipple the same way before she resumed her journey south. Finn’s breathing became very labored, and he wanted to squirm in anticipation, but didn’t dare do anything that might put Rae off.

Her tongue traced a circle around his navel, and when she got to his belt, she started to take it off with her teeth. Finn honestly didn’t know what had come over her, but he wasn’t complaining. She undid his trousers and slid them over his boxers. She could see how ready he was, but was enjoying the feeling of power she had over him at this moment. She glanced up at him and his lust was practically tangible.

She gingerly put her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers and slowly eased them down. Finn moaned, and she hadn’t even touched him yet.

She grasped him firmly at the base, and then changed tactic and lightly stroked up and down. Finn shuddered at her touch and when she took him in her mouth, he let out a low groan of pleasure.

As she went to work, her hair fell forward and obscured her face. Finn reached down to brush it back with his fingers, so he could watch her. With every pass, she tried to take him a little deeper into her mouth. In the back of her mind, she noted how different she and Finn responded to oral pleasure. She flung her limbs all over the place, unable to contain the feelings of pleasure, but Finn had hardly moved at all. It was like he was coiled and tense, every part of him waiting for release. When his breathing became fast and jagged, and he started making wordless noises, she increased her pace. He finally allowed his hips to jerk slightly, and when Rae felt he was right there, she ran her tongue around the tip and then kept her mouth on him while he came, finally allowing himself to shake and shudder his entire body. He did say one word, against orders from Rae: her name, over and over, at the moment of release.

When his orgasm subsided, Rae sat up and briefly glanced around, considering her options. She shrugged and swallowed. She looked over at Finn, and saw his eyes shining with satisfaction. He sighed and beckoned her to come and lean on him. They stayed in their embrace for a long while, the room seeming extra silent with no music playing, until finally Rae said, “Finn, I think we should see to those dishes.”

Finn looked at her with a furrowed brow, shaking his head and gesturing to his closed mouth.

“What are ya on about?” She looked at him like he was crazy, but he just kept gesticulating.

“Oh! Yes, you can talk now, you twat.” She shook her head and punched him lightly on the bicep.

Finn laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. “Fine, I s’pose you’re right.” He put his clothes back on and they trudged down the stairs.

When they got to the foot of the stairs, Finn stopped and suddenly looked serious. “I really am sorry, Rae. I didn’t know you felt that way … about me doin’ everythin’ and not expectin’ anythin’ from ya.” He gazed at her. “I’m jus’ so glad you’re here and you’re you, I don’t need much more than that.” He looked down, suddenly feeling much more vulnerable than when Rae had taken charge upstairs.

A thrill ran through Rae as she considered his words. “But, don’t you see? I’m AMAZED you’re here, AMAZED you’re you, and I feel bad expectin’ more. And all you do are these bloody wonderful things that I don’t know how to match.” She stopped Finn from protesting. “And not because there’s a scoreboard, but because I just want to do things for ya, okay?”

Finn just nodded silently. There was this ball of unarticulated frustration hanging over them. The kind of frustration felt when you love someone or something almost too much. They both felt it for each other, but didn’t have words enough or experience enough to express it or deal with it properly. So, it hung there, sometimes getting in the way, but mostly not, and getting a little smaller each time they really talked or really listened.

He was still nodding, without speaking, when Rae couldn’t help herself. “I thought I told you ya could talk again!”

Finn grinned and then plastered a wild wide-eyed look on his face, nodding faster.

Rae laughed and pulled him after her through the dining room to the kitchen.

Once they were back at the sink, Rae smirked, yanking the tea towel he’d just picked up out of Finn’s grasp. “Tell you what.  _You_  wash;  _I’ll_ dry.”


End file.
